Eso quiero
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Después del final del anime. Inuyasha está realmente de mal humor, Kagome acaba de volver y ni siquiera ha podido tocarle un cabello, encima Shippo que todavía se cree un niño. ¿Realmente piensas en eso Inuyasha?


Ningún personaje me pertenece. Para nada. A veces, ni siquiera pareciera que las ideas han salido de esta cabeza, quizás de otro órgano, puede que hasta del hígado. Después del final del anime.

Eso quiero

Ruby P. Black

Inuyasha estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor. Casi tan lentamente como el fuego de la fogata había comenzado a arder.

Quizás era egoísta, pero, ¿a quién le importaba? ¿Quién iba a quejarse por ello ahora?

Kagome acababa de regresar después de tres años de no saber nada de ella, de no poder tocarla, ni besarla, ni oler su aroma. Aun cuando lo tenía tan impregnado en la piel que a veces creía que se volvería loco.

De todas maneras no podía negar que una parte de él, quizás una parte humana a la que todavía se negaba escuchar, deseaba intensamente sujetarla contra su cuerpo y besarla, no como la última vez, sino de una forma más intensa, más salvaje. Era muy probable que fuera, en verdad, su parte de demonio hablando por él. Esa mezcla que había sido desde niño ahora le estaba causando problemas, sencillamente no podía controlarse por más tiempo.

Clavó sus garras en la arena que comenzaba a calentarse por la cercanía del fuego y olisqueó el aire con un bufido molesto volviendo a posar sus ojos dorados en la escena que le causaba desagrado.

La morena de la época moderna estaba recargada en un árbol hablando con Sango, aprovechando que Miroku se había llevado a las gemelas para acostarlas y el bebé dormía profundamente. Eso podía dejarlo pasar, las dos mujeres tenían mucho de qué hablar. Lo que honestamente no soportaba y comenzaba a burbujear en su estómago era que Shippo, el pequeño zorro indecente, estaba recargado en el regazo de Kagome, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza con mucha delicadeza, lentitud y cariño.

- "Maldito zorro tramposo" – pensó torciendo los labios en una mueca – "Se piensa que todavía es un cachorro pero cuando Kagome sea mi mujer ya no le dejaré hacer esas cosas"

Sus pensamientos le hicieron dar un brinco y ruborizarse al instante. ¿Su mujer?

"¿Ya estás pensando en eso, Inuyasha?" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, voz que curiosamente se parecía mucho a la de Miroku.

¿Lo estaba? ¿Estaba pensando en eso? Miró nuevamente a Kagome, deseaba intensamente ser él quien reposara de esa manera junto a ella, mientras sus pequeños dedos blancos surcaban su cabello plateado, su rostro, quizás su cuerpo entero; deseaba intensamente recorrer su brazo, ascender a su cuello y tocar sus mejillas rosadas y acercarla; deseaba fervorosamente perder su rostro en sus hebras y oler su perfume. Sí, definitivamente estaba pensando en ello.

- "Yo no soy como ese monje. Kagome y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos… y es obvio que piense en eso, soy un demonio también. Así somos nosotros" – se cruzó de brazos mientras sus pensamientos lo consolaban. Sin embargo, seguía allí, solo, frente a las chicas que parecían no tener intensiones de parar de hablar.

Frunció la nariz y se envaró más, y el zorro comenzaba a dormitar.

No era justo, no habían tenido ni un instante para ellos solos, ni para abrazarla al menos.

De pronto, un pensamiento le golpeó con dureza. ¿Qué haría cuando eso sucediera? Cuando finalmente estuvieran solos, ¿qué haría él? Siempre había considerado que Kagome era para él, que estaba a su lado, esperándolo, acompañándolo. No le pedía nada pero estaba allí, siempre al alcance de sus garras, justo como ahora. Por eso nunca se imaginó que la perdería. Sin embargo, eso había sucedido y las cosas habían cambiado. ¡Habían pasado tres años! ¿Y si Kagome ya no sentía nada por él?

Arrugó el ceño de sólo pensarlo, no le gustaba ese rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Prefería al demonio sin sentimientos, dolía menos.

- "Inuyasha" – la voz le sobresaltó, sacándole de su meditación. Levantó el rostro para verla allí, finalmente, sola. – "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?"

Ella también se veía un poco cohibida. ¿Y ahora qué?

- "V-Ven aquí, Inuyasha" – dijo Kagome palmeando el pasto a su lado. Tenía que tomar valor o quizás el medio demonio tardaría unos años en volverse a acercar a ella.

- "Kagome" – murmuró mientras se acercaba, su corazón había dado un brinco disparándose aún más. Podía escuchar los latidos de la pelinegra, el correr de su sangre por sus venas, podía sentir cómo su aroma comenzaba a hipnotizarlo. Ella se recargó en su hombro como tantas veces y ambos cerraron los ojos de forma casi automática.

- "Me alegra haber vuelto"

- "A mí también me alegra que volvieras, Kagome. Me alegra mucho" – su brazo rodeo el hombro de la muchacha y la abrazó fuerte. Abrió los ojos y la observó de reojo, tan sumida en el leve contacto. La apartó entonces, intentando no ser brusco, aunque tal vez no lo había logrado.

Ella lo miró confusa, ¿había hecho algo mal?

Entonces sintió como Inuyasha reposaba su cabeza en sus piernas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ignorando el intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

- "¿me extrañaste?" – preguntó con una suave sonrisa la muchacha. Sus manos fueron directamente al cabello plateado, acariciándolo con lentitud. Eso se sentía muy bien. Eso era lo que él quería. ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? Seguramente se trataba de lo mismo que rondaba los pensamientos de Inuyasha todos los días, que ellos estaban destinados el uno al otro.

- "Sabes que sí, tonta"

Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, por lo que veía.

- "Yo también te extrañé, pensé que no volvería a verte" – se miraron a los ojos con intensidad. Como si pudieran decir más cosas de las que en verdad estaban diciendo. Una mano femenina rozó una de las orejitas del joven y su instinto le llevó a detener la caricia.

Si bien lo había estado pensando no quería apresurar las cosas con Kagome, no esperaba que todo fuese rápido. Al menos, esa noche era lo que quería. Y él siempre hacía lo que se le antojaba. Llevó la mano pequeña a su pecho y sujetó su cuello sin soltarla, acercándola a sus labios con suavidad.

Los besos salvajes podían esperar y él, tal vez, con mucho entrenamiento, podía soportar que Shippo le quitara un poco de tiempo con Kagome. Sólo si luego podía besarla así, cariñosamente, apacentando sus deseos; sólo dejando que el amor que guardaba en su pecho, en la parte humana, saliera a la luz.

- "Kagome quédate para siempre conmigo"

- "Eso quiero, Inuyasha"

Eso estaba muy bien. Él también lo quería.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi fic del regreso. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada, aquí estoy regresando al fin.

Gracias por el apoyo de tanta gente que me tiene en favoritos, en alertas, que siempre lee lo que escribo.

Si alguien quiere leer algo original mío puede pasar por mi página de face, la dirección está en mi perfil.

¡Nos vemos la próxima!


End file.
